The Forbidden Fruit
by purplefeather21
Summary: Summary: Katie Lea is new to RAW. Maria has been admiring her from afar. Will she get up the courage to let Katie know how she feels about her? Request for bluesnowball24.


**A/N: This is a story request for bluesnowball24 know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you requested a one-shot, but this is what came to my mind. I hope you like it girlie! This is the first slash I write, so comments are appreciated. Please read and review. Triple H is married. This was started before the Draft, so that's how it'll be. There will be a sequel done to it. Just tell me if you like it or not.Warning: This is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katie Lea or Maria. Or any of the other people mentioned on here. Nor do I own the WWE. Thank you Tina and Kat for the amazing support you give me. I could not have done it without you. Thank you for helping me with this. I love you both for that. Tina, I appreciate the help you gave me last night on MSN. I cannot put into words how much I appreciated it. Thank you so much.**

**Summary: **Katie Lea is new to RAW. Maria has been admiring her from afar. Will she get up the courage to let Katie know how she feels about her?

_The Forbidden Fruit_

Maria was walking down the hallway of the Los Angeles Staples Center when she was informed she would be having a match against Katie Lea. She wasn't best friends with the newcomer, but she did respect her, since her skills in the ring were impressive. She thought the way Katie handled herself was not in the usual Kelly Kelly type. Most women cowered away from the likes of William Regal, but not Katie. There were even times where both Englanders butted head, or in their case, personalities. Katie was the straight forward, and blunt, just like William Regal, except for the fact that William Regals was annoying, while Katie was just being herself. Katie stood up for herself, and would not rest until she got what she wanted. Maria was looking forward to being in a match with the new girl simply because she thought they could both learn a great deal from each other, and that would benefit the both of them. As she walked towards the Diva locker room to get ready, someone collided against her. "Watch it clumsy," a cold feminine voice said to her. Looking up, Maria saw the face of the woman who had been on her mind before she had fallen, and was in her heart ever since she had set foot in the ring. "Oh, I'm sorry Katie, it was my fault. I got distracted, and I was not watching the direction I was waking in," Maria said apologetically. "Darn right you're sorry Maria Kanellis. You act as if you belong here with the rest of wrestlers like Victoria, Beth Phoenix, or Natalya, but the truth is that you don't. Everyone here is a true wrestler, and all you seem to do is come out to the ring, blow kisses at the fans, while looking semi-naked, and loose a match in less than five minutes. So be grateful you even get a chance to have a match against me, because until you can learn to actually wrestle, that will be the first and last time you will go against me. Oh, and you better watch out because you better believe I won't have any mercy on you, "Katie told Maria in a harsh tone, as she began to go, leaving Maria dumfounded.

Then, Maria felt two hands covering her eyes, making her have to guess who this person was, in order to be able to see again. "Umm, I don't know. Mickie, is that you?" Maria asked nervously, due to the fact she did not who the person was, or whether they were a male or female.

Then, she felt a slap at the back of her head, which was something Ashley Massaro did whenever she felt someone was being dumb in an obvious situation.

"Okay then, are you Ashley Massaro?" Maria asked.

"Yes, you moron, who would it be other than your best friend, the one and only Punk Princess?" Ashley asked as she removed her hands from Maria's eyes, while a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, I don't know. It could have been Melina, Beth, Mickie, or I don't know, one of the guys," Maria said smugly.

"Oh, shut up Ria! You know I am smarter than you on any other day. You just caught me on a bad day. I only got a few hours of sleep today. I had to wake your sleeping butt at the hotel, and pack both our luggage. You were up 15 minutes before we came to the arena. Some morning person you are," Ashley said teasingly to her brunette friend.

Afterward, Maria looked at her watch, and realized her match was quickly approaching, and she wasn't even ready. "My match is almost coming up, and I'm not even ready," Maria said worriedly.

"Take a chill pill girl. John's match against Randy hasn't even finished. You better than anyone else should know Maria," Ashley said grinning at her friend.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Maria asked.

"Well, you are the one that went out with him, so you should know Mr. McMahon loves him too much to put him in regular 10 minute matches like the rest of us. I mean, that man is practically Mr. McMahon's boy toy," Ashley declared while Maria went into a fit of laughter.

"What is it? I want to know," Ashley demanded.

"Turn around," Maria said quietly.

When Ashley did turn around, she blushed when as she saw the man who had been part of her comments.

"Oh John, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry for saying what I said," Ashley told John Cena quietly.

"It's alright Ashley, we all make mistakes," John Cena replied while staring intently at Maria.

"You know what? I think now is the best time to call Ronny and see what he is doing," Ashley said as she saw John obviously wanted to talk to Maria alone, in a conversation she was most likely not invited to.

"Bye," both John and Maria said in unison. "So how have you been?" John asked his former girlfriend.

"Pretty great actually, I am tired from working with Melina and Beth to improve my fighting skills, but other than that, I'm good," Maria told John proudly. "That's wonderful honey. You keep working hard, and before you know it, you'll get a shot at the Women's Championship belt," John declared to Maria.

"Yeah, right, like thats ever going to happen," Maria said dejectedly.

"Why shouldn't it? You're even working on improving," John told her, trying to lift Maria off her sudden sour tone.

"You think that my being nice will actually do something for my career? No, it won't. I'll end up having matches against Kelly while others will get shots at the title. I know I'm not Women's Champion material John, and don't try to convince me otherwise, because what I am saying is the truth, and we both know it, "Maria declared stubbornly.

"What? No, that's not true baby. You're strong, and a fighter. Don't ever let me hear your compare yourself to Kelly Kelly again, eww. Anyways, you are the exact opposite of her. You're beautiful, and you can fight. Kelly Kelly is just WWES eye- candy. I don't know where you got the silly idea that you're not worth anything to this company, but you're wrong. If you don't take chances, and fight for what you want, you'll end up not knowing what could have been. You were touched with greatness Maria Kanellis, and don't let anyone convince you of anything but that," John told Maria fiercely.

"Thank you so much John. For being my friend, for being there for me, and for those kind words you just said to me, "Maria answered him sincerely.

"You're welcome, but I was just stating the truth. I can see you becoming Women's Champion one day, not too far away," John said, smiling at the thought of Maria becoming champion.

"In that case Mr. Psychic, want to rule the WWE together?" Maria asked John jokingly.

" Sure, then all of my women admirers will get jealous and send you hate letter , when in reality, they have nothing to be jealous of, since you shoot for the opposite team," John stated jokingly.

"Shut up John. Do you know what would happen if someone overheard what you said, I would no longer be looked at like one of the girls," Maria said hotly.

"Relax Maria, I've kept your secret for a while now, and so far, it has not slipped from my mouth, nor has anyone but me and Ashley found out," John said confidently.

"Well, I guess you're right, but I don't want everybody else to find out right now. I want to do it on my own terms, whenever I feel ready to tell them I am a lesbian, and I'm proud of it," Maria said, while her old self confidence started coming back. "In that case, I want to tell you I'm on your side no matter what happens. Whether you decide to tell everybody or not, I'm here for you," John said honestly.

"Thanks John, I really appreciate that. Since you and Ash are the only ones that know, I have to be careful about how I act around others," Maria told John.

"Yup, you wouldn't want any of the Divas like Michelle or Mickie to think you like them, would you? Especially since the one like looses all you meaning of the words girly and Diva," John teased Maria about her crush on Katie Lea.

"You know what I think John? Let me tell you, Im starting to think that telling you my secret, and why I wanted to break up was a bad idea. You can't just keep your big mouth shut can you? "Maria asked annoyed at the man who quite unfortunately knew the truth about her since she had chosen to tell him why she couldn't be with him anymore.

"Gosh Maria you take everything so seriously, taking to you has become like a funeral. I cant even crack a joke without getting reprimanded. You know I would never deliberately tell anyone your secret, right? I rather die than betray my friends, or in your case, ex-girlfriend," John responded her accusation with sudden seriousness too.

"Yes John, I know you are not a traitor, but you are starting to make me nervous, and no, not in that way. It just seems like you are blurting things out instead of just talking to me. I'm sorry if I seem hesitant about discussing who I like with you, but please remember we are in a public place, where anyone can hear us. I am not mad though. You seem to be a better friend than me. All I keep doing to you is snap at you, and I apologize for that," Maria said apologetically.

It's alright Maria. I understand if you're a little tense about talking about a woman in front of such a beautiful, attractive, sexy man. No worries if you want to go back from being out of the closet and say you find me good looking," John said teasing Maria, because he knew that Maria and him were only friends, but it was nice to play around with her.

"Yeah, right, like that's ever gonna happen. You know how strong my feelings for her are. Thanks for making me feel better. I was feeling sad after my unpleasant encounter with…." Maria told him, leaving off the name of the person who she had bumped into.

"Who did you bump into?" John asked Maria, his voice barely a whisper.

"I bumped into Katie Lea earlier. She said some things about me not being able to have a chance against her or anyone else due to the fact I'm not the most experience person in this business," Maria explained to John.

"What an ass. I know you like her Maria, but still that's rude. I don't think you've ever been disrespectful to her or her brother at any time of the day. You know I was very un-coordinated too, right? I overcame that though, with help from Hunter. You are doing the same with help from Melina and Beth, so you have no reason to be hurt by her stupid comments," John stated proudly, then regretted it when he saw Maria's hurt face.

"I do care about what she thinks of me John. I love her, and her opinion matters to me. I can't just talk to you and pretend it doesn't. It's like you and the rest of us. Don't you care what the fans think of you?" Then Maria smirked in triumph as she saw John nod his head in agreement to her statement.

"Ok fine, you're right, but it's still different. I care about the fans, but what you feel for Katie is way stronger, isn't it? Or am I wrong?" John asked Maria. "No, you're right," Maria said smiling at John. Then, her smile turned into a worried an expression as her match was about to start in 10 minutes.

"What's wrong honey? " John asked worriedly.

"I'm not ready for my match yet. I have sweats and a black spaghetti strap shirt, and sandals, I'm nowhere near ready," Maria told him nervously as she began to panic. "Well, that is okay Maria. You look beautiful just the way you are," John said simply.

"Thanks John, but somehow, I don't think the fans will agree. Plus, I don't know if you remember, but I am wearing sandals, and I can't fight with them on," Maria said teasing John for his lack of remembering things. "Haha, well at least I am not the one who has less than 25 minutes to change into my wrestling gear," John told Maria, while teasing her. He had seen how long the Divas took to change, so this was a twist for Maria.

"Darn, you got me there John. I better go change before I have to go out to the ring dressed like this," Maria told John while she looked at the space around her, trying to locate her sunglasses. "Yeah, you probably should, or like you said, I'll be killed by all your male fans. What are you doing?" John asked puzzled by Maria's constant shifting.

"I'm looking for my sunglasses. Have you seen them John?" Maria asked John, and then frowned as he laughed."What is it? Do I smell or something? Maria asked confused by John's expression.

"Feel the top of you head honey," John told Maria to do.

When she did, Maria wanted to die right then and there. Sitting at the top of her head where Maria had put them once she had come inside the building, were her sunglasses.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot they were on my head. They're just too light for me to feel them after a while of having them on my head," Maria said, embarrassed for her actions.

"Well, thank you for helping me find my glasses John. I have no doubt about you getting killed. I know this is late, but congratulations on winning your match. . Okay then, I'll see you later John, I think I should go and get ready for my match," Maria declared.

"See you later then. Good luck with your match. I know you'll look great, and you'll do great too," John said encouragingly to his ex-girlfriend

"Okay, I really have to go now. Bye John." Maria said as began to go towards the Divas locker room to get ready for her upcoming match.

Walking down the corridor to get to the locker room to change, Maria began to look for her iPod. After finding it, she pushed play, and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on. Then, as she came inside the locker room, she stopped the song, so when she came back from her match, she could listen to it, and relax after what she was sure would be a very intense match. She then proceeded to get her stuff from her duffel bag, and went inside the showers to get rid of all her worries, as taking a shower usually calms her down. Stepping out of the shower, she put on her outfit for tonight's show, which included the small blue, glittery hoodie that she always wore when she came out to the ring. Also, Maria was quite proud of that hoodie, because she had made it herself, and she always wore it to the ring when she had a match. She hoped that it would catch the eye of Katie as well.

As she went to gorilla position, Maria found out she had come just in time. Katie's music was starting to blare through the arena's speakers. With one cold glare to Maria as she saw her walk up, Katie went out to the arena to face the fans that booed her.

Then, as they heard Katie's statistics get finished, they went quiet to see who Katie's opponent would be.

As if on cue, Maria's "With Legs Like That" blasted on the speakers.

**Here she comes again, like good medicine every step she takes, my blood is flowing. Her legs go on and on for days... ****She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy Just to hold her would be a cure for me. **

**I Can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!) ****She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league… Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that? ****Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin. My heart stops, when I think about her coming. Her legs go on and on for days.. (On And On And On And On!) ****She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy. That I will never get the chance to have her close to me. When she moves she takes my breath away... (When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!!) She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?. She's breaking me down.. she's everywhere that I wanna go. Breaking me down.. she gets me high when I'm feeling low. She's breaking me down.. she's on the move like the rolling stone Breaking me down.. just one rut catch me to the bone. She's like that, like that! She's like that, like that! Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?!... She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves when she moves. (With Legs Like That!!...) She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves when she moves. (With Legs Like That!!...) She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves when she moves. She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves with legs like that!! With legs like that.. With legs like that.. With legs like that.. With legs like that..**

With that, Lillian Garcia began to introduce Maria while the fans screamed her name. Getting inside the ring, Maria blew kisses to the fans, and Katie rolled her eyes at the disturbing sight. Waiting until she was finished, the referee signaled for the match to start. With no more than the sound of the bell, Maria felt herself getting pushed into the corner. There, Maria got dropkicked, and stomped on repeatedly by Katie Lea. Not allowing herself to look like a fool, Maria tried to fight back. She was able to hit a driving cross body on Katie before she was kicked in the stomach. With that, Maria fell to the floor in pain. Katie grabbed her and kicked her out of the ring. Unfortunately for her, Katie had chosen the steel stairs as the landing for Maria. Falling out to the sharp edge of the stairs, Maria felt a cut on her eyebrow. Suddenly, Maria was pulled back into the ring by her hair. She was thrown not very gently back inside, for what she assumed was more punishment. For what, Maria did not know, and right now, that was the least of her problems. Katie then proceeded to do lifting DDT on the brunette. As if that was not enough, Maria was getting kicked in the stomach time after time. As if on some sudden impulse to want to defend herself and to prove to the woman she loved that she could fight back, Maria kicked Katie in the chin, and with a loud thump, the English female fell to the floor. This made Maria realize she was now in no danger of getting cut up again. She got up, and wiped the blood that was now gushing out of her eyebrow. Afterwards, she turned around and looked at the woman who was still on the floor after getting kicked. Maria realized that her kick had made great impact as Katie was still on the floor, with her eyes closed. The referee went over to check on her, and shook Katie up to check if she had been knocked out or not. When the referee came over, Maria saw Katie open her eyes, and realize she was still in the arena, and the match was not over. Wanting to finish what she started, Katie got up with help from the referee, and attempt to attack Maria once again. Seeing her get up, and try to hit her, Maria fought back. She got Katie in a chokehold and said" What happened to you saying you could beat me in under five minutes Katie? It's been 9 minutes, and yet, I haven't lost," Maria told her rival proudly as she began to turn red from the force of Maria's chokehold.

"You just got lucky, but honey that won't happen again," Katie told Maria with great difficulty as Maria's hold on her became stronger, cutting out more of the air supply Katie needed in order not to faint.

"Oh yeah? Really, I don't see that happening as you are the one who can't move Katie, not me. Now, while I have you here, I want to ask you a question. What on earth did I ever do for you to hate me? Don't even try saying I was rude, because I tried being nice several times, and I got sneered at, or made fun of," Maria said angrily. For just a tiny second, Maria loosened her hold to let Katie speak. It was still tight enough that she couldn't do anything, but not as chokingly tight.

"Is the fact that you're here in this company reason enough for you? You think I enjoy having you here in the same company I'm in? Why would I? I mean sure, you say you're nice, but at the end of the day, you're still eye-candy," Katie answered her question with sudden seriousness, not like she usually did with a sneer on face, but with a look of disgust on her face.

"Nope, see that's where you're wrong. I am doing something about being eye-candy. I started training with Melina and Beth. Now is that something Kelly would do? I don't really think so. Sure, you may have been wrestling for a longer period of time than me, but that doesn't mean anything other than the fact you started before me. I still have the same passion you have for wrestling. I love coming out to ring to the fans. Whether they cheer me or boo me, their reaction shows me care they care enough to do something about how they feel about me or my storyline," Maria said fiercely trying to show the woman who at this time was her enemy, and also the woman she loved, that she could hold her own on a match. " Right. Now you can train all you want little Maria, but the fact is that you aren't great. I don't care if John Cena told you otherwise, but you were not touched with greatness, or whatever rubbish he said," Katie said smugly as she saw Maria's bewildered expression. Then Maria went from having her in a chokehold to a bear-like hug, squeezing her ribs and her stomach.

"What exactly did you hear Katie?" Maria asked in an anxious tone.

"Now why would I tell you? It wouldn't be very polite to keep the fans from seeing a wrestling match just because you want to discuss your personal life would it?" Katie asked smiling at Maria's now angry expression.

"Tell me now Katie, please" Maria asked, almost choking on the last word.

"Fine, but don't think it's because you asked me to. It's because I don't want to waste the time I'm out here, just talking about nonsense like a conversation with a looser," Katie responded.

"Thank you then, I don't care what your reasons could have been. I want to know what you heard, and how you heard it," Maria said, panicking at the thought of Katie knowing the feeling Maria actually had for her.

"If you really want to know that badly, I'll tell you. I hid at the behind the wall your back was on. All I heard was John telling you how important you really where, no matter what I had said to you earlier. The last thing I heard was you telling John if you wanted to rule World Wrestling Entertainment together or something like that. Then I left, because listening to the conversation of the girl who could not fight, and the only reason fans knew her was for coming out in Playboy and the man who had lost the WWE title in one match, just with an attack by Randy Orton was stupid. I mean, what more could you to possibly talk about, other than the fact you two lived in a perfect world, where the both of you belonged together? Now can we get back to the match and to the part where I was kicking your anemic butt? "Katie asked angrily.

"Is there anything else you heard?" Maria asked Katie, her voice barely a whisper, just like John's had been before.

"No, but was I supposed to?" Katie asked confusedly.

"Seeing as it was not a conversation between you and me, no I would tell you that you weren't supposed to hear the rest of the conversation between John and I, as it was exactly a conversation just between the two of us," Maria said, the relief in her voice was painfully obvious. "Wonderful then, now can we get can get focused on what actually matters, like the match?" Katie asked Maria in another one of her sour tones. " Sure, I have no objection to that," and with that, Maria let go of Katie, only to slap her in the face with all the power she had in her hand, and with the sight she had in one eye that was not covered in blood at the moment. Needing the balance she had lost from being squeezed in order not to fall, which was something Katie did not have at the moment, she fell down once again. Taking advantage of the situation her opponent was in, Maria kicked her, like she had been previously by Katie. Forgetting all the nice and wonderful feelings she held for the London native, Maria used all the energy that had suddenly been released when she thought of the insults Katie had thrown at her to make her loose this match.

Maria then looked straight into the camera that faced her, and mouthed the words " Thank you", and smirked as she applied the STFU on the woman who would hopefully tap out to the move John had taught her when they were going out.

Seeing this from backstage, John Cena spoke to the TV, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other superstars, and said," You can do this baby, I have faith in you. I know you can make her loose to you".

Back inside the sold out front of arena where she was wrestling, Maria heard Katie cry out in pain, and she knew that winning this match was possible, and her chances increased every second, and that soon Katie would not able to withstand the pain of the mighty STFU John had won many matches, for example Wrestlemania 22 where he had beet Hunter, or Backlash 2006, where he had once again beat Hunter to retain the WWE Championship.

" Are you ready to quit yet?" Maria asked, once she felt victory would be hers soon enough.

"No way am I letting you off all people beat me," Katie responded fiercely.

"Okay then, as you wish Miss Lea," Then, Maria applied the STFU with all the force she possibly could, as the blood she was loosing was taking away her energy.

Not being able to take any more, Katie Lea slammed her hand on the mat, a signal she had tapped out.

Finally, Maria had beaten the woman she loved so dearly. Once again, with the only exception that Maria had now beat Katie, Zebra head's "With Legs Like That" blasted through the speakers once again.

**Here she comes again, like good medicine every steps she takes, my blood is flowing. Her legs go on and on for days... ****She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy Just to hold her would be a cure for me. I can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!) ****She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?. **With a final fist to the air, to the fans, Maria went up the ramp, and backstage again. Not having more than two seconds back, Maria was suddenly pulled into an extremely tight bear hug. Looking into the shirt of the person who had hugged her, Maria realized it was John. After what seemed like eternal hours of hugging, John let go of Maria, and smirked at her.

"So, when we're going out you tell me the STFU won't help you win a match, and yet here we are, and my very awesome move helped you win tonight. Ironic, isn't it? I was under the impression you didn't really like my submission move," John said teasingly.

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes prefect. Plus, if my memory serves me well, I remember you talking about me never taking chances, and that in doing so, the results might surprise me," Maria responded.

"Of course I said that. When am I never right? In all seriousness though, I am extremely proud of you, and just to think I helped train you too," John said fondly.

"Yeah, I think you took us all by surprise. Not that we didn't think you couldn't do it, but because you showed a more aggressive side nobody but John knew you had," a new voice joined in, praising Maria for the tremendous effort she had shown. Turning around, all Maria saw was blonde hair, sunglasses, some jeans, which all belonged to the reigning WWE Champion, Triple H, or otherwise known to the rest of the locker room as "Hunter". This sudden approval shocked Maria. As far as she knew, Hunter wasn't very excited on the fact that Divas went and posed for Playboy, and then went and fought at Wrestlemania. You could call them acquaintances, but not friends. During her 4 year stay with World Wrestling Entertainment, Hunter didn't talk to her a lot; much less compliment her on her performances. While at OVW, Hunter had been someone Maria looked up to, and had always hoped to have a chance to work with. Unfortunately, that was not the case as Maria was always put in completely different storylines than what Hunter was doing at the time. So to have a compliment from the Cerebral Assassin, you could say it was like an honor to Maria.

"Thank you so much for your compliment. I'm surprised you even took the time to watch the match. I was under the impression you weren't my biggest fan, or where you okay with the fact I had chosen to do Playboy," Maria said honestly.

"To tell you the truth, no I'm not happy with the WWE and their links to Playboy. That doesn't mean I don't like you. I think you have great potential, ready to burst out and surprise us. As for me watching the match, I don't think I would have gotten the chance to watch anything but that. You see, John kind of fought for control of the television, and threatened to bite anyone who thought they wanted to watch something that was not your match. He even talked to the screen and said "You can do it. I have faith in you"," Hunter said bluntly. Not because he wanted to be mean and say that he wouldn't have watched the match if it was not for John, but that was the truth. Over time, he had seen Maria improve, and become better. He wouldn't tell her that, as he had learned it was better not to say certain things, or people could become way over confident, and cocky.

"I really appreciate your words Hunter. They mean so much to me. I have always wanted to work with you, but haven't been given the opportunity to be able to. You are someone I admire. You came back from injuries no one had ever come back from, you were told your career was over, yet you're still here. After coming back, you regained the Championship belt, and you proved you still are the best in this company, well with the exception of Shawn Michaels, who is just phenomenal," Maria praised Hunter, while also talking about his great friend, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels.

"No problem Miss Kanellis. You've certainly made an impression on me today. Every time I saw you, I would see a calm, happy Maria, just not as bubbly as Mickie. Tonight, you looked nothing like that. You showed that not only can you beat Katie Lea, but that you can also be a great Women's Champion in the future. I always hear John talking about you having an animal inside, just waiting to come out, and I am sorry to say I never thought that was possible," Hunter continued his praise to Maria. "Really? Thanks. I know people always say I can't really hold my own in matches against girls like Victoria or Beth, but after tonight, that doesn't seem as hard," Maria said proudly.

"I'm sure it doesn't" Hunter said to Maria, before he was rudely interrupted by a large squeal produced by Melina. Melina then ran up to Maria and hugged her; as John and Hunter stayed wide eyed at the sight of the two beautiful women interact in an extremely playful manner.

"Darn, not even I get that type of reception when I come visit you baby. That really hurts Mel," a gruff voice said teasingly. Turning around, Maria saw The Animal, Batista, or Dave as the rest of the roster called him.

"Hey Dave, it's been a long time since I've seen you. Wrestlemania, which was 5 months ago. You look good," Maria complemented Melina's boyfriend.

"You look more than good honey; you look beautiful, but not any sexier as Melina I'm sorry to say. Judging by the look on your face, you look thrilled. I don't blame you though. I've seen how Katie Lea fights, and she is impressive. You put up an awesome fight. I'm very proud of your win tonight," Dave declared.

"That means a bunch Dave. I never thought I would be able to beat her, and somehow I did. All I want to do now is go to the hotel and take a long shower," Maria said dreamily as she thought of that wonderful shower she would be taking as soon as John Cena was ready to go.

"Wait, pause, and rewind. You said go to the hotel? You mean to tell me you're going to go to the hotel? You just one a match, wowed everyone here, just so you can go sleep? I don't think so. Tell her something Hunter. She can't just waste a night of celebration," Dave looked at Hunter expectantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Dave is right. You just had a terrific match. You deserve to have fun after that grueling match. You even have a cut. Not many Divas are willing to go through that," Hunter replied.

"Most Divas cower away from the sight of blood, and the fact that you're bleeding and might even need stitches. You seem to be okay with the fact you're hurt because of a nasty bump you took, and I really respect you for that, Hunter told Maria.

"Wow Hunter. I guess you really must have perceived me as a shallow individual. Blood is something that has never really bothered me. Science was not my favorite subject in high school, but I never minded having to dissect a frog. I've gotten stitches in the past, so they don't bother me as much as they bother Mickie. If I get stitches, I'll still live. I don't know. Going to the club after the match I just had, doesn't seem appropriate. I'll just see you guys when you come back, or tomorrow. Dave, you're telling Hunter to convince me to go with you guys, and he doesn't even want to go. Can't you guys just let us do whatever we want?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, not happening. If we let you do that, you'll both end up like the 40 year-old virgin. I can't let you both go to waste like that," Melina said so seriously, it was hilarious.

"You're funny Mel, why can't we just go and relax? I think both Hunter and I deserve a night off," Maria said, trying to defend her case.

"Yes you do, that's why you guys should join us in the club," John interceded. Then, he got a nasty glare from Maria; as they had made a pact they would always take each other's side.

"Okay, fine I'll go, but I have one condition. If Maria goes, I go," Hunter smiled at Maria, and had an apologetic look on his face as he mouthed the words" I won't leave you alone with them" to her when the rest of their friends weren't looking.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I know yall won't leave me alone if I say no. You better not set me up on any more of the stupid dates you put me in every time I go to a club. Those guys end up being either perverts or drones, which John has to rescue me from" Maria said quietly. Hunter nodded and left the room.

"Well I guess it's a done deal then right guys?" John smiled at everyone. Melina rolled her eyes and took a hold of one of Dave's arms and left also. Maria smiled gently at John and proceeded to go to her car but John caught her arm.

"You are going right?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

She smiled and touched his arm gently. "I said I was John. I have no reason to lie to you." She smiled sweetly and left the building. She twirled her keys in her hands a little and played with her multiple key chains before getting to her car. She loved her little silver BMW. It was the first thing she had bought when she joined the WWE and got her first paycheck. She unlocked the doors with the clicker and got in. Almost immediately she turned on some music and began the drive to the hotel. She wasn't too fond of driving at night but it was something she had gotten used to. Once she got to the hotel, she parked her car in the underground garage and went inside the hotel. It smelled like polished floors and expensive cologne. The cologne was starting to burn her nose. She never could stand so much cologne in one place. The skinny man at the desk caught her by surprise.

"May I help you young lady?' He asked in a polite tone.

"Uhm yes. "She replied with a sweet smile. "Can you tell me how I go about registering?"

"Of course miss. Well first do you have reservations?"

"I should, I'm here with WWE."

"Ok well give me one second then and I'll look it up." His fingers clicked rapidly on the keyboard and he looked up with a smile. "Your name please?"

"Maria Kanellis."

"Hmmm, yup. Room 243." He turned and grabbed a set of keys then handed them to her. "Here you are." She thanked him and took the keys, then went to the elevator. The elevator was taking a long time to get down. She was getting impatient with the wait so she kept pressing the buttons.

"You know if you keep pressing those buttons it only takes longer." A southern voice came from behind her. She turned to look at Matt Hardy giving her one of those boyish grins of his.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry." She blushed a little.

"No worries Maria. I think I am getting a little chunky, don't you?" He asked squeezing his belly. She laughed. "Would you mind accompanying me up the stairs Ms. Kanellis?" He asked with a smile to die for.

"Ok sounds fine to me. " Matt took her bags and held the door open for her to get in and they began the walk up the stairs.

"So what are you all shook up about anyhow?" Matt asked. Sweat was starting to dampen his eyebrows.

"Nothing really."

"You had a great match tonight Maria. I thought you did great. Oh and next time you should try Twist of Fate, but call it something girly, like uhm Flavor Twist or uhm Rainbow Twist. Oh! Or something to do with unicorns, I like unicorns."

"You really are corny you know that Matt?" Maria began to laugh.

"Well I got you to crack a smile didn't I?"

"I have to admit you did," She continued to laugh. "Well this is my stop Matt. I'll see you around and take care." She gave him a hug and he began to walk down the hall. He was halfway down the hall when she realized he still had her bag. "Matt, wait!" She yelled. He turned around quickly only to see Maria running at him as fast as he had ever seen her run. "I forgot to get my bag from you. " She panted.

"Oh yeah sorry." He smiled. "That was my fault." He handed her the bag and turned to walk down the hall. Maria smiled a little. She liked Matt. He was funny and charming, but he wasn't a girl and a girl is what she wanted.

"What are you standing in the middle of the hall for?" Katie asked in a harsh tone as she shoved past Maria. Her brother Paul had made it a point to let his hand slide along the small of Maria's back. He grinned at her and continued on with his sister. Maria shuddered and tried to forget about Paul touching her. She turned and went in side her room. It was lavishly decorated. Despite her looks she was a very simple girl that really only required the necessities. She went and sat in the overly stuffed chair and began to unlace her boots slowly as she hummed to herself. She tossed her boots aside and stood up. She fiddled with the tie to the back of her shirt and finally got it loosened. The cool air felt good on her abdomen. She let her pony tail out and shook her mane of red hair. She took a brush from her bag and began to brush her hair. Then she realized she hadn't done much about the cut on her eyebrow. She went into the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth and gently pats the cut. Once the blood was gone it didn't look half bad. Maria decided she didn't smell the greatest and decided to take a warm shower. She collected her towel and fresh under wear from her bag and took them all to the bathroom. She turned the water on and cringed a little at the squeaking sound it made. Unlike most superstars who liked hot steamy showers, Maria preferred cold showers. She took her clothes off slowly and daintily stepped into the icy water. The chillness of the water caused goose bumps to form all over her body. She shuddered and then put some soap on her wash cloth. She began to massage the soap into her skin in circular strokes. Once she thought she was clean enough she rinsed her body off and applied shampoo to her hair and began scrubbing. The fragrance of the shampoo filled the bathroom and Maria let the scent soothe her. After a bit of letting the water run through her hair she stepped out of the tub as daintily as she had stepped into it. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, tying it into a knot next to her left breast.

She had gotten dressed in nothing fancy. Just a pair of dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap. She slipped on her flip flops and dug around her duffle bag for a body spray. She wasn't a big fan of perfumes but much rather preferred body sprays. Besides they came in better scents. She liked the softer scents. Her favorite was Sweet Pea and she always made sure she carried it with her. She sprayed some on and went to the bathroom to do her make up. Once again she did nothing fancy. She just put on some eyeliner, mascara and blue eye shadow. She had no need to impress any one. _Except for Katie._ She thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and figured it must be Hunter to come pick her up. She grabbed a light jacket and her keys and opened the door. Hunter stood there just a she figured, a smirk hiding beneath his facial hair.

"Took ya along enough." He chuckled. Maria blushed a little.

"Sorry Hunter. I had to freshen up a bit."

"There's no need to apologize Maria, I was just messing with you." He laughed and offered Maria his arm. Hunter was always very protective of his friends, especially the girls he was close to. As long as Maria was around Hunter, she was safe from all danger. Maria took Hunter's arm and together they walked down the long hallway. They took Hunter's car to the club and had a hard time finding a parking spot. Hunter was getting frustrated and began cursing under his breath.

"Calm down Hunter." Maria soothed. She put her hands on his arm gently and pats it. "There! There is a spot!" Maria shouted happily and pointed to an empty spot.

"Good spot." Hunter winked at her. He parked the car and they walked into the club, arms linked. "MARIA!!" John shouted as he ran halfway across the room just to tackle Maria into a big bear hug. "I knew you would come!" He smiled and hugged her tighter. Maria coughed a little. If they were wrestling John could have made her submit by now.

"Ok John you can let go of me now." She laughed as she gently pushed John away. He pouted and slowly let go. He took her hand and let her to the table they were all sitting at. She was greeted with a squeal from Melina, a nod from Dave, and a "hey" from Shawn Michaels.

"Great match Maria." Shawn reached a hand out and gently shook Maria's hand. She smiled politely and sat down between John and Melina. She looked for Hunter and found him sitting at the bar talking to Jeff Hardy. They were talking excitedly about some thing because Jeff's hands kept flying in the air. Hunter was laughing wildly. Maria wondered what was so funny.

"So you beat her didn't you?" A gruff voice asked. She turned and smiled politely at the future hall of famer Shawn Michaels.

"She sure did! She beat the crap out of that bitch!" Melina said excitedly.

"I am proud of you; you got the looks and the brains." Shawn said before downing the rest of his drink and stating he was too old to be out this late and went to his hotel.

"Damn girl, everyone is proud of you. " Melina smiled. Maria blushed a little a took a sip of her beer. John nudged her in the rib and smirked.

"Come on lets dance, it's a good song anyways." He took Maria's hand and led her to the dance floor. The floor light up and the rainbow lights began to flash. All the flashing hurt her eyes for a second but once she caught sight of John she was fine. John grabbed her by her hips and began to grind. Maria blushed. John hadn't grinded into her for a long time. She felt a little awkward. She let the beat of the song move her and let it flow through her. She was very charismatic. That was one of the things John had loved about her. Her slim body moved all around him to the beat of the music. John figured he had better stop dancing, he was getting a little too happy down south and he was getting tired anyway.

"Ok Maria, I am admitting defeat, you out danced me."

"Please John just one more?" She pleaded. She bit her lip and cast a side ways glance. He couldn't help but to give in.

"Just one more." He smiled. Rihanna's Pon de Replay came on and Maria squealed with excitement. It was her favorite song. John pulled her close to him and once again she began to move so charismatically around his body. He caught a whiff of her strawberry scented hair and thought of all the memories he had had lying in bed beside her. He was caught off guard when Maria wrapped her arms around his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said trying to move his hands to cover his lower region. Maria hugged him. He saw Katie coming up behind them, her brother right by her side. Katie came up and shoved Maria's head into John's chest.

"What losers." Katie said nastily.

The force of her shove had been hard enough to knock John back into a big warm something. Luckily Hunter had seen and was standing at hand, ready for anything. Hunter gently moved John and stepped in front of them.

"You got a problem with them?" Hunter asked.

"Katie shrugged." Not them, her." She pointed a long cat like finger nail at Maria.

"Well if you got a problem with her, then you got a problem with me." Hunter said. "Would you like to take this out side? Me and you." He motioned to Paul.

Katie and her brother shrugged and walked past Hunter and John. Shooting nasty death glares at Maria.

"Hey what is with that bitch?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah Maria, did you embarrass her?!" John teased.

"I don't know what I did to her. If anything I idolize her."

"You idolize _her_?" Hunter asked his eye brows furrowed.

"Damn girl, you got it all wrong, she should be idolizing you."

"Thanks for all the kindness you guys, but I better get going. It's getting late. John would you mind giving me a ride to my hotel?"

"We know, we know, and the young lady needs her beauty rest" Hunter rolled his eyes and hugged Maria. "See you in the morning kid."

"Of course you will. Oh, and say hi to Stephanie for me. How's she doing anyways? She must be excited. It is your second baby after all. It would be something she doesn't have to worry about because she's given birth before right?" Maria was blabbing excitedly.

"Well, I've never had the experience of giving birth, but I can say she's excited. We both are. Aurora's been talking about having a little brother or sister. She really wants to be a big sister. Being a father is a life changing experience. To your child as a little baby, then to see they're growing up, it's something I can't even try to explain. This sounds stupid, but it's great. There is nothing like it for me. Sure, being a twelve-time world champion is great, but that's not personal. Being champion only goes so far. Being a father on the other hand, is something that will always be and stay with me. You can't imagine how I felt the day Steph gave birth to Aurora. It was amazing; for lack of a word to describe the greatness of being a parent. But, Stephs okay. Her cravings are becoming more, and sometimes I'm woken up at the middle of the night because she wants a snack, but I have no problem with it. It was worse with Aurora though, so I'm not complaining. All in all, we can't wait until the baby is born," Hunter told Maria, his eyes shining as he spoke of his wife, daughter, and his coming child. His face had a warm smile, reflecting the happiness he felt inside.

"That's great Hunter. I've seen you be a great father to Aurora, so I'm sure you'll be the same to your next child. Now, I haven't had children of my own, but I do love them. If you ever feel like you need some alone time with Stephanie, without Aurora, I'm here. I love your little girl to death. She's cute," Maria suggested.

"I really appreciate that, and I'll definitely take you up for that, of course that's if Steph doesn't have a problem with it. She likes you, so I'm sure it'll be fine with her," Hunter said appreciatively to the brunette.

"Well I hope she agrees. I'm open to taking care of her any day," Maria yawned.

"Looks like our little warrior got tired," Hunter teased.

"Okay come on princess, let's go. You're tired," John said, trying to guide Maria away from Hunter, his overprotective side coming out.

"But John, I haven't even said bye to anyone. I can't just leave like that," Maria said, looking around the club, seeing the rest of her friends spread around the place.

"It's getting late. You're going to be tired tomorrow, and that's bad because it affects your performance, and--" John begged, putting a pouting face on.

"Let me say goodbye to Hunter and the others, and then we can leave." Maria wasn't one to fall for pouts, so she didn't give into John's pouting.

"But, I," John was looking at Maria, his eyes telling her he wanted them to leave right now.

"But nothing John. Tomorrow's Tuesday, and we don't have work. Now let me go and tell the gang I'm leaving, or I can find another person to take me back," Maria insisted.

"I guess I don't have another choice. Fine, but please hurry because I have to talk to you about something," John said quietly, and to Maria, it looked like he was having trouble speaking up.

"I will, but is everything okay?" Maria asked, noticing John's sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? You're seeing things Maria," John said, pasting a fake smile on his face, and hoping Maria wouldn't see though his lie.

"If you say so," she said, not really believing his lie, but dropping the subject for now, or they wouldn't be leaving the club anytime soon. She began to look around for Hunter, and saw him in a table with Jeff, Batista, Melina, Chris Jericho, and Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Maria! Great match," Chris, who hadn't seen her earlier, complimented her.

"Thanks Chris," Maria smiled at the former Intercontinental champion.

"So will you be joining us tonight?" Chris asked the Illinois native.

"No, I won't. It's getting late. I'm sorry." Maria apologized.

"And by getting late you mean Cena wants to leave," Chris stated.

"Yes, and since Hunter's going to stay, he's my only way back," Maria affirmed.

"Not really, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would just love to take you back," Chris smiled sheepishly.

"Right," Maria didn't believe him.

"They would. I'm totally serious," Chris really was, but Maria wasn't convinced.

"You being serious? Chris, you're never serious." Maria told the blonde superstar.

"Yes I am, or I can be," Chris said indignantly.

"No you can't," Maria contradicted.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that, and ask you something," Chris declared.

"Alrighty, I'm listening." Maria said, straightening her posture, and putting a serious face on.

"You dork. This isn't serious. Well this isn't a bad serious. Is there anything going on between you and Cena? I mean you're hurrying up for him." Chris asked.

"What? I'm hurrying up for him? What makes you think that?" Maria laughed nervously."Well, to start I saw him wanting to leave. Now, you're checking you watch and tapping your feet, all signs of anxiousness." Chris avowed.

"No I'm not." Maria argued.

"Yes you are, and you also failed to answer my question," Chris said smugly.

"Fine, I'll answer your question. No, there is nothing going on between John and I. We're just friends," Maria insisted."Just friends, huh? I've seen the way that man looks at you. Heck, he even talks about you. All day nonstop. That's all the guys and I hear. We have to hear how sweet, caring, and nice you are. He never takes his eyes off you when you're in a match. Not to mention he has called you drop dead gorgeous in the past. The man doesn't even let us watch something other than your match when you're on. Last time, he threatened Randy who was seeing our other options on the television. "Chris rolled his eyes and continued. "No offense or anything. You're pretty and everything, but you are not all I want to hear about. Unfortunately, you are I hear. Once again, don't take offense to this, but it's gotten annoying." Chris said apprehensively, with wide eyes as soon as he had realized what he had said.

"It's okay Chris. There's no reason to be worried. I didn't know he would talk about me, but thanks for telling me. You always learn something new everyday, right?" Maria joked and smiled although the smile didn't reach her whole face.

Now, everything made sense. The blind faith John had in her. His random calls to her just to check if she was all right. The way he always helped her out; no matter what the cause. He was always there for her. Now, she knew why. John Felix Anthony Cena was still in love with her.

"_Oh gosh! That makes all the sense in the world. How he defended me. The way he was always there if I needed a shoulder, or a friend. I don't want to hurt him. His reaction when that man on the airport was feeling on me, the reason he looked passed when I told him. What am I gonna do now? I love Katie, and now I find out John is in love with me." Maria thought sadly. _

Her feelings were all jumbled up now.

"Maria? Maria? Are you listening to me?" Chris asked once he had noticed Maria had gone quiet. He shook her gently, and seeing the sad expression on her face, he guessed she had realized what the guys already knew, and it was that John had never really gotten over her.

"Huh?" Maria asked, not really paying attention to Chris.

"I was asking you if you were paying attention to me, but I see that you weren't," Chris was feeling uncomfortable because he wasn't the typed of guy who liked all this touchy touchy, I love you thing. Not that he wasn't a softie on the inside, because he was; but he had his limits, and what was about to go down between John and Maria was something he didn't want to witness, or even be remotely close to the pair. He knew the history between Maria and John isn't something you could forget that easily, and he hoped that in the end, John wouldn't end up hurt because he deserved to be happy; whether it was with Maria or not.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry." Maria felt embarrassed now.

"Don't worry about it Maria. I know you have more problems to worry about a pretty boy like myself. Well, Cena's a pretty boy too, but we both know I'm the better looking one," Chris smirked, making Maria giggle like a little girl.

"Thanks Chris. I really need a laugh right now." Maria said distractedly.

"You're going to talk to him about his feelings, aren't you?" Chris asked knowingly.

"Yeah, and that's what scares me." Maria mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure it won't go badly." Chris tried encouraging the diva that was going to go talk to one of his buddies.

"I hope." Maria muttered.

"Why would it go badly then?" Chris was starting to wonder what was really going on between the former WWE Champion and the 2008 Playboy cover-girl. "Um, well, you see I--" Maria tried to explain to The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla, and stuttered.

"You know what? Pretend I never asked that. That's your business, not mine." Chris brushed it off even though he was dying to know, but he realized that by asking this to Maria, he was putting her in an uncomfortable position.

"I appreciate that Chris. Well, I guess it's time for me to go and talk to John." Maria said quietly, but at the same time not wanting to go over to John and talk things over with him.

"Good luck then." Chris Jericho wished Maria sincerely.

"Thank you, because with the day I'm having; I'm going to need it." Maria said, and walked away from Chris, and towards The Chain Gang Soldier, all intentions of saying bye to her friends, forgotten.

"You're ready?" John asked, noticing that Maria hadn't talked to anyone other than Chris.

"Yeah." Maria wasn't looking at John, instead choosing to look down at her feet.

"Are you sure, because you didn't say goodbye to anyone except Chris, and you said you wanted to talk to Hunter and the rest."

"That's not important anymore. Plus, I'm sure I'll see them on Sunday for the PPV, and with the girls, I can call them." Maria began walking outside the club, anxious for what was about to happen between herself and John. Right here right now, their relationship would change no matter what. Either they would be something more than friends, or their friendship would come to an end.

"I guess you're right." John laughed nervously, trying to change the tense atmosphere.

"Mmm." Maria agreed, not really wanting to be the first one to start talking.

"So umm, I said I wanted to talk to you, and I do." John said, and cleared his throat, and started talking again. "I wanted to talk to you because I have something important to talk to you. Now, I want you to know I wouldn't be saying this if I hadn't put a lot of thoughts and consideration into what I'm about to tell you." John said seriously.

"Okay, I'm listening." Maria spoke quietly; acting as if she knew nothing of this conversation.

"Right, well I wanted to talk to you because I can't hold it in anymore." John whispered; obvious pain in his voice. He opened the door of the rental car he was driving to let Maria in.

"I'm listening." Maria whispered back, and got in the car.

"When you said you wanted to brake up, I agreed and didn't argue with you or anything. Since then, I became your confidante, well a male version of one anyways. I've kept your secret since that day, and-" John then got cut off.

"About that, if its a problem." Maria was trying to tell him to forget about it, but then decided that staying quiet.

"No! It's not a problem Maria. In fact, that last thing you've ever been to me has been a problem, Layla, but not you, Never you." He muttered. He drove through a red light at a fast pace which frightened Maria a little.

"John, are you ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Im fine." He said through tears as he slammed on the brakes. He pulled into a park's parking lot and turned off the engine. He was quiet for a while and then began to speak. "You have to just listen to me Maria," He said gently as he turned her. He reached a rough hand out to gently caress her cheek. Maria leaned into his soft touch. He tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I really love you Maria, and you know that. I will always love you and I will always support you, no matter what. I will never look down on you and I will never make you earn anything. All you have to do is love me the way I love you. What does Katie have that I don't? Why do you love her so much Maria? She treats you like crap and yet you still love her. What do I have to do?"

Maria was quiet. Why did she love Katie? What had Katie ever done for her? Katie never cheered her on or supported her in anything she said or did. She began to think about these things. It bothered her. She gave Katie her all. Katie gave her nothing. She gave John some. John gave her everything and anything. She began to realize that John really did care about her. He would never let her down.

"I'd be more then willing to help you forget about her." John whispered in her ear. He gently moved a piece of red hair and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Maria was shocked. John kept trailing kisses on her jaw line until he finally reached her soft lips. He kissed her lips softly a few times until she responded and kissed him back, just not as passionately. Maria felt John was going a little too far so she gently pushed him off her.

"John, lets take it slowly this time, I'm still not too sure about this situation." She said slowly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure Sure, anything you want babe." He said as he got off her. "Now where too?" He asked, a typical Cena smile stamped across his face.

And in the end, Maria knew what she had to do. She had been struggling with the decision for so long, almost dreading it, because she knew that someone would get hurt no matter what. As much as she loved Katie, her heart really belonged to John. It always had, but she had never fully realized it until now. John would never break her heart, and Maria knew that. When it came to Katie, though, Maria was still confused. She'd done her best to show Katie how she felt about her, yet Katie had continued to insult her and belittle her, which in the end made Maria question whether she and Katie could ever have a relationship. John would always be there for her.John's always had her heart, and she knows he would never break it. He would never offend her, and hurt her the same Katie has done in the past. So for now, she had to go with what her heart was telling her, which was to give John a chance. No matter how hard she had tried with Katie, in the bottom of her heart, Maria knew they couldn't be together. This meant that she would, should, take another chance at a relationship with John. After all, he was the only one who really understood her. On various occasions, Ashley had even said they were just made for each other. This meant that as much as she had feelings for Katie, they just weren't made for each other. John and she however, had rarely fought when they had been together. Even now, they didn't fight, her and Katie, were always fighting because to Katie, Maria was just eye-candy. To her, this made all the difference in the world. John would always cheer her on. He would always be there for her without a doubt. With Katie, at least in Maria's mind, she would always have to fight and prove who she really was. And in her opinion, John respected her hell of a lot more than Katie ever had. Even now that Maria had won their match, Katie Lea Burchill still saw her as an insignificant little bug; one that needed to get squashed. John on the other hand, saw her as an equal. He would even defend her from anyone who even dared to make a nasty or insinuative comment about her, or to her. He would go out of his way for someone, Where as Katie would let them fend for themselves. Thinking about all these things that made Maria realize she was making the right choice and giving her and John another chance. She and Katie were like fire and ice, they just don't mix.

"John, this is one of the hardest decisions I've had to make both personally and emotionally. Maria explained, and saw John's face fall, and look so hurt.

"What are you trying to say?" John asked, looking away from Maria, afraid his face might give away the sadness he was feeling, thinking that Maria was choosing Katie. The woman who as far as he knew, hated Maria. His anger building up because he was the one that loved Maria, not Katie. He was there for her, and cheered her on, not Katie. He cared about her well-being, not Katie. He saw the potential in her; not Katie, who called her a bimbo.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that You know I care about Katie, love her even. However, I've come to the conclusion that Katie and I aren't meant to be. You, on the other hand, have been about the best person a girl can ever wish for; like a prince charming of sorts. You're the one who knows what I'm really like. You're the one who I know I will always be there for me and protect me." Maria said quietly; turning John's face gently, so she could get a better look at his face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" John asked; not believing he had heard right, and his heart soared as Maria shook her head in agreement.

"Baby! Are you serious?" John was laughing happily, all traces of sadness and confusion gone.

"Yes I am. Now why are you laughing?" Maria inquired.

"Because you just made me the happiest man on the planet. I promise you that you made the right choice. You won't ever feel like you chose the wrong person. I'll treat you so good baby," John purred into Maria's ear.

"Hmm, I'd like that. But first, I would love to get out the car." Maria smiled; the first real smile that she'd had in a while.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about that." John got embarrassed."I know you did, but it isn't the first time you've forgotten things, has it?" Maria teased.

"Is that right now? Well, unluckily for you, I haven't forgotten that you're a very ticklish person." John winked, making Maria think he was about to get even with her. Sure, Maria had absolutely no clue of what her future held, but she was confident with the fact that John was always going to be there to help her, through thick and thin.


End file.
